


And For The Man Who Wants It All

by billiethepoet



Series: For The Man Who Has Everything [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's teasing of Greg and Mycroft won't go unpunished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And For The Man Who Wants It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For kijakazibibi, because we're birthday buddies.

John can hear Sherlock chuckling to himself all the way in the kitchen. He has learned that when Sherlock sounds devilish, it’s best not to react right away. It only reinforces the behavior. As long as there are no gunshots or immediate explosions, it’s better to make him wait. With that in mind, John calmly finishes the washing up before going back to the sitting room. 

John braces his hands against the back of his arm chair, fingers digging into the plaid throw across its back. “Are you done winding Greg up yet?”

“Mycroft got to him. He’s stopped responding.” Sherlock huffs and pitches his phone into the sofa cushions near his feet. 

“And when have you ever let that stop you?” John crosses the room and plucks Sherlock’s phone from the sofa. He taps on the bare top of Sherlock’s foot and Sherlock obediently raises his legs for John to sit. Sherlock does let his legs fall more forcefully than necessary into John’s lap, but John’s used to that. 

John thumbs across the screen of Sherlock’s phone, tempted to read through whatever harassment has been sent to Greg, while the other hand rubs absently along the arch of Sherlock’s foot. Sherlock has settled into his thinking pose, with eyes closed and hands steepled in front of his face. 

He decides not to read the texts, but does pinch Sherlock’s big toe. Sherlock doesn’t flinch. 

“Why do you want to bother Mycroft about his birthday anyway? Does it matter if he doesn’t celebrate it?” 

“It’s not the lack of celebration. It’s that I can ruin Mycroft’s plan. It’s enjoyable.” Sherlock’s eyes remain closed but a small smile has spread across his lips. 

John laughs. “Awfully small plan to take pride in ruining.” 

Not even that wipes the small from Sherlock’s face. “None of Mycroft’s plans are small. And it’s one he’s maintained for forty years.”

“No parties or presents even as a kid then?”

Sherlock gives a low hum that John feels all the way to his toes. “No. At least not after I was born.” 

John rolls his eyes. Of course Sherlock would count even Mycroft’s birthdays in terms of himself. “You need a case. Your boredom has finally driven you mad.” 

That hum rolls out again, this time lower and deliberately more seductive. Sherlock wiggles his legs against John’s lap. “Perhaps.”

John will not be that easily distracted. “I could give you a case.”

“What?” Sherlock’s eyes fly open and his gaze narrows in on John.

“A case. I could give you one.”

“Yes, I heard you. What do you mean?”

“Sherlock, when is your birthday?” John does his best to suppress his grin. 

“The sixth of January. Why?” 

“Hmmm… that’s not that far off.” 

Sherlock’s sits up a little higher on the sofa. “What have you done, John?”

“What could I possibly have planned after you gleefully harassed your brother and our mutual friend over Mycroft’s birthday when yours is only days away?” John stands, dumping Sherlock’s legs from his lap. He turns to face a shocked Sherlock still supine on the sofa. “Deduce it.”

John manages to evade when Sherlock leaps from the sofa and makes a grab for him. He does get taken down, after a brief but energetic chase, onto their bed. But that is only partly accidental.


End file.
